Concrete Solution/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Concrete Solution. Note: All images are put in order. aahufhdurhu.png|It took forever, but Handy (somehow) drove to the cafe. abufhduxf.png|Now to open the door. achfhuddf.png|How did he get in his car in the first place? adhudfhfudhd.png|"I wish I had hands." aedgjhfgf.png|On the menu, notice that the symbol looks a lot like the Java logo. afhfuhudfdf.png|Sure, don't offer to help guys. Dizzystars.png|Handy seeing stars. agddfftfg.png|Just keep doing what you're doing. Awildnuttyappears.png|A wild Nutty appeared! ahurdhururd.png|This doesn't require hands, Handy. Enternutty.png|Just ask Nutty. aiffftgf.png|There, you could have pushed it with your body. ajhdfuydshdfguyd.png|He realizes that now. akdshdhhdf.png|At least the door didn't cut him in half. alfffgcfg.png|Giggles as a waitress. amfhduydfuhddf.png|Using roller-skates like the fifties. (Which this might be) anfsdfttgh.png|Is he supposed to eat like a dog? anghfxduhdu.png|He doesn't seem to mind. 5_320_517115.jpg|Nutty in a mess hall. aohfuhdruhdrudr.png|Giggles is good at her job. apffgfghg.png|She knows special customers need. aqhudfhufghrth.png|Nutty enjoys his syrup with a little bit of pancakes. arhuidgygufyfguiytfui.png|I wonder how Handy eats every day. asdffftgftf.png|I told you, eat them like a dog. atgfyuuyu.png|Do you want some coffee? audhfuhfuhfg.png|You're sitting next to Nutty. Did you really expect to have any sugar? avfhdudfuif.png|Shocker. creepy smile.jpg|Giggles' creepy smile. NuttySryup.png|Wait! He actually ate the pancakes?! axjhfdhufghjf.png|What's this? awhudfhuifdf.png|Nutty saw something he wasn't supposed to. aydfhfuyhf.png|Can it be? azdfyhuytuif.png|Nutty has died and gone to heaven! At least he will soon... Mineallmine.png|This is called stealing. Bridgeconstruction.png|The bridge under construction. baghygfuydfuif.png|No eyes... bbjhfduihfhfg.png|No brain... bchuifduifird.png|No hands. Perfect construction crew. bdhuifgifgf.png|Don't worry Handy, Mole accidentally clocked you in. behuidfhuiuidf.png|"AGAIN, I wish I had hands." bfuihfguijifjif.png|He can't mess up to badly here. bgdfuhfduf.png|Handy's keeping an eye on him. bhusfhuhdf.png|After all, supervising is the only job he can do while we're watching him. bifhftg.png|Back it up... bjdfhydhyfg.png|Back it up... Backitup.png|Uhh...back it up... Nubextension.png|Handy somehow extends his nub, just like in House Warming. bkdrdryg.png|You mean to tell me he smoothed that? bldffgfg.png|Lumpy's armed! Blue eye.png|Lumpy's eyes are blue here, but green in another episode. Nail.png|That nail looks sharp. Nailgun.png|And Lumpy is screwed... bmaifhugrg.png|Huh, maybe not... bmhuidesudr.png|"Why isn't it working?" bnfduhusihidr.png|"Oh, need to plug it in." bodfuygyhdr.png|Might wanna let go of the trigger. bpcdrghtf.png|Told ya! bqrwzgvdvre.png|Goof #9: Handy only has half of his body on the wet cement... brxdbgtfhtfh.png|...but when Lumpy goes to check on him, his whole body is on the cement. bstdrtftfyh.png|Lumpy has lots of experience disposing of bodies. buesrsefreegr.png|But not seeing if they're breathing. bvfesvsxbse.png|Not done yet. bwxdfdhgjy.png|Just like Hollywood! bxhfghfdr.png|Goof #30: Shouldn't Handy's body be visible in that wet cement? bydrtgvdry.png|Of all the places it could have landed. bzgbcftvdtrfgfr.png|Nutty can't read. cadscdcfdrtgvdrf.png|Here comes the other no brains. cejghdhfu.png|Neither can Lumpy. cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png|Nutty gets home. cgyfugduyvhfudyhutg.png|He also likes his "sugar" with a little bit of cereal. chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Goof #57: Nutty's mouth seems misplaced. cigyhftbyft.png|Does Nutty always eat plain sugar on a plate? How is he not fat? cjfusdhfysdhvsd.png|Don't eat a bag of cement. hqdefault8.jpg|Nutty will soon have a concrete stomach. ckfhushefushzeuf.png|Nutty no! There's no sugar in that! (Actually, there probably is) clydrdrdrdrdrsd.png|"Now, what seems to be the problem, Nutty?" cmgedxvxdv.png|"Well, if you don't tell me. How am I supposed to help you?" cnhfgtxded.png|"Hey! That made a cool noise!" Goof #32 part 1: There aren't straps to support the litter in the ambulance... Finishedbridge.png|The bridge is finished already? panoramictraffic.png|Panoramic view of the traffic. Pinned Up.jpg|Goof #27: Shouldn't the Mole's body be lower? He wasn't that high when he was impaled. Happily!!!.jpg|Everybody is happy, because the road is free! concretebelly.jpg|This is why you strap your patients down. cofsvxdtbxdfd.png|Goof #32 part 2: ...but there are straps when the bridge starts melting. Staringforward.png|Sniffles briefly stares at the audience before his demise. ohcrap.png|Oh, crap! facewheel.png|And this is why you do it while you aren't driving. Nutty flinged at Lumpy.png|Describe this: Lumpy = You. Nutty = CANNON BALL! bump.png|Ain't it funny that the sky cleared up right at this moment? nutandlump.jpg|Lumpy was too dumb to get out of the way. weight.png|Cholesterol finally catches up to Nutty's for all those years of eating sugar... cpyhfbydccf.png|Or is that the concrete stomach? Stone Stomach.png|Nutty's concrete stomach. cqdfscfrfces.png|He realizes the danger he's in. landing.png|Rough landing, but at least Lumpy's fine. hitbyvan.png|Oops, spoke too soon! lumpysausage.png|Lumpy before falling on the ground a second time comebacktohelp.png|Lifty and Shifty come back to help pulse.png|CPR and checking for a pulse Lifty Shifty not saving Lumpy.png|But end up looting Lumpy. crfcdxgfgh.png|"Hey, what's this?" drazwecdtsvffr.png|"Is that sugar?!" ouchjustouch.png|This must hurt! drscsrvettyft.png|Goof #26: Blood spewed out of Lumpy's nose, but there isn't any blood around his nostrils. Cement Block.png|Goof #41: Handy shouldn't be visible, as his entire body should be fully inside the block. ehufhuhfd.png|I thought it was just one bag of sugar, not the whole bridge. Nuttysplit.jpg|It's not uncommon for Nutty to take sugar before his own life. ertsesdttdr.png|Cub likes what he sees. ettttttdrtvdvf.png|How did Pop did not see that one coming? Destroyed Bridge.png|The end result of the bridge. groceryshop.png|Pop buying groceries shuger.png|It's so much wiser to buy bags of sugar from the market than steal them from diners stomacub.png|Nothing suspicious around here Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries